Amaterasu
Quiet and laid, Amaterasu is one of the last of the System Lords where it is still found to exist. History Little is known of Amaterasu, his first appearance is during the summit on planet Earth in the wake of wanting to create an alliance with the Earth against the Goa'uld Ba'al. Following the Goa'uld realizing the impossibility of establishing a treaty with the hated enemies, mutually agreed to test the defenses of Earth by sending a ship Ha'tak. Intercepted and destroyed, Amaterasu was prisoned by the Tau'ri who tried to question her but did not obtain information. Liberated, he returned to his base but not before apostrophe Camulus, guilty of cowardice. subsequently entered into a final alliance with Lord Yu being defeated and forced to flee. Subsequent events played in favor of the Goa'uld who hid often changing human host to avoid being traced and finally decided even if reluctantly, to accept the proposal of Ba'al serving. Thanks to his skills as a swordsman, Amaterasu was sent as Ashrak on the planet Leonops where he fought heavily against the Tau'ri being killed several times, and also resurrected. Stargate Armageddon After nearly a week of fighting, Amaterasu was able to find a way to disable the resurrection of the arena and he finished the fight with the Tau'ri enemies capturing one and getting the access code for the iris of the Earth. Amaterasu with a small group in tow, attacked the base personnel killing a considerable number of soldiers in the field. Following his group was rejected, but the information stolen from computers at the base, were able to prevent the Goa'uld an inevitable death at the hands of the same Ba'al. The latter aim to change the timeline, was finally captured and extracted. Board member of the alliance Goa'uld New Mind, Amaterasu participates in the summit that will prohibit Khnum, to bring in a new location at the last fertile Goa'uld queens. A few hours before the vote is combined with the rival, carrying on the planet Kom Ombo queens Goa'uld avoiding her end of the Goa'uld species. (Ep :Fallen) Thanks to the war that broke out between the FJN of the Jaffa loyal to the Goa'uld, Amaterasu takes control of the planet Jade not before he had taken temporarily Aziru prisoners and his team. (Ep: Yamato). Apparently took over the command of the former possessions of Lord Yu, Amaterasu undergoes a series of bombings and rebellions fomented by the Goa'uld Tao Qian, one of the last sons of the dead king of Jade planet. Forced to quell rebellions continued, the power of Amaterasu is weakened progressively to the detriment of the power of its underlord rebels, now able to subdue Amaterasu and depose the System Lords at any time. To prevent an assassination attempt further, Amaterasu grants broad powers to underlord rebels and considerable autonomy. The latter in exchange for becoming the true armed wing, the System Lords. Mithology Amaterasu,''' in full Amaterasu Ōmikami, (Japanese: “Great Divinity Illuminating Heaven”), the celestial sun goddess from whom the Japanese imperial family claims descent, and an important Shintō deity. She was born from the left eye of her father, Izanagi, who bestowed upon her a necklace of jewels and placed her in charge of Takamagahara (“High Celestial Plain”), the abode of all the kami. One of her brothers, the storm god Susanowa, was sent to rule the sea plain. Before going, Susanowa went to take leave of his sister. As an act of good faith, they produced children together, she by chewing and spitting out pieces of the sword he gave her, and he by doing the same with her jewels. Susanoo then began to behave very rudely—he broke down the divisions in the rice fields, defiled his sister’s dwelling place, and finally threw a flayed horse into her weaving hall. Indignant, Amaterasu withdrew in protest into a cave, and darkness fell upon the world. The other 800 myriads of gods conferred on how to lure the sun goddess out. They collected cocks, whose crowing precedes the dawn, and hung a mirror and jewels on a sakaki tree in front of the cave. The goddess Amenouzume began a dance on an upturned tub, partially disrobing herself, which so delighted the assembled gods that they roared with laughter. Amaterasu became curious how the gods could make merry while the world was plunged into darkness and was told that outside the cave there was a deity more illustrious than she. She peeped out, saw her reflection in the mirror, heard the cocks crow, and was thus drawn out from the cave. The kami then quickly threw a shimenawa, or sacred rope of rice straw, before the entrance to prevent her return to hiding. Amaterasu’s chief place of worship is the Grand Shrine of Ise, the foremost Shintō shrine in Japan. She is manifested there in a mirror that is one of the three Imperial Treasures of Japan (the other two being a jeweled necklace and a sword). The genders of Amaterasu and her brother the moon god Tsukiyomi no Mikato are remarkable exceptions in worldwide mythology of the sun and the moon. See also Ukemochi no Kami. '''Episodes: *Fallen Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:System Lord's